Diamanti Non Si Rompono
by kishiBEES
Summary: AU where Gio is in Morioh and Josuke is in Italy (and age swap so it follows canonical sense). I just found their abilities similar and found the contrast of Gio/Kira-Life/Death and Josuke/Diavolo-Fix/Erase more interesting than canon. [this is Josuke in Italy] I'll add characters as they appear & warnings.
1. Crazy Diamond (Part 1)

The year is 2001, 3 months into the 21st century. It'd been two years since the events in Morioh but… Well Koichi wasn't prepared to say the wound had healed just yet. He didn't want to think about it. The small boy had just arrived in Italy to see through a "Bizarre Mission" entrusted to him by Jotaro Kujo. The hustle and bustle of the airport was normal but he did find it slightly annoying trying to carry that suitcase which kept hitting the floor. Koichi never worried about his height but when it got in the way it simply got annoying. He exchanged his money and questioned how much it would cost him to get into town.

When he was fumbling through his wallet he found the note Jotaro had left him. There was a picture with it of a blurry and impossible to identify man in a dark room with something hanging over him. It looked like another man with a hat on. They both seemed to be wearing fishnet tops, perhaps brothers, but the image was impossible to see. The goal of the mission was to help Jotaro's aging Grandfather Joseph find his _son_. Joseph was in no state to travel again but he had only just found out about his son when delegating the will. And the family drama with his wife over the affair… He couldn't come down at all.

His son being younger than Koichi himself. Koichi had met Joseph Joestar briefly during the events in Morioh, the fact the exceedingly old man came all the way down from America in his state, to Morioh during those events of all, just to help his grandson and a relative he barely knew was merit enough for Koichi to respect him. He wanted to do this for Joseph more than Jotaro – he also wanted to go to Disney Land with the left over money.

The note was a note Joseph had scribbled down about the photo for Jotaro, before Joseph would forget about it. It was hard to read and Koichi was lucky Rohan had written in him the ability to speak and read English and Italian, since Joseph seemed to forget he was writing it for a Japanese student. The note vaguely talked about how Hermet Purple was incapabile of finding the picture of his son while a stronger stand user was in the area. It described him as half-Japanese half-English but had moved to Italy with his single mother who got a good job in medicine there. Koichi really wanted to go to Disney Land in Paris but with only a name – "Josuke Higashikata" and the address of the boarding school his mother had put him in; due to her long shifts. He had also been told that the Joestars have a strong family resemblance and to just look for Jotaro. That didn't really help, and to be honest he didn't really believe it after meeting Haru- "Giorno" as he liked to be called now. But he didn't really understand their family line. Giorno didn't seem to care and when Koichi asked Jotaro, well Jotaro doesn't speak much. At all. It was so hard to keep conversation with him… Joseph liked to talk but he just got distracted.

While his thoughts occupied him he collected the exchanged money and moved to the Taxi stand. While he left he was partially distracted by a small group teasing one tall boy with a ridiculous hair style. He seemed like a thug and from what he could tell who he was talking to were airport security. He didn't pay too much attention until one of them exclaimed loudly behind him; "What? No way! You're afraid of turtles?" _Turtles_? Koichi snickered to himself yeah that was a ridiculous fear.

"Look, I was thinking to myself, what's the best way to overcome your fear, right? So that's why I'm asking."

"Oh yeah, you moved to Italy from Japan recently…" That caught Koichi's attention so he started eavesdropping. "Well there are a few but not in this town."

"Yeah, I saw this massive one when I went to visit my cousin," The boy shivered outwardly at that remark. "Come to think of it… Haven't you considered changing your name? It's kinda hard to say… Gio.. Jo.. Se."

The boy shook at them and handed back over a pack of cigarettes, cutting the conversation short. "Thanks for the smoke." Koichi's gaze was lower so he noticed what most probably wouldn't. Money was in that pack. The boy turned around; his entire appearance coupled with height was menacing, Koichi quickly turned around to avoid getting interrogated for listening in, he started to move towards the taxi stand when the boy spoke. "A taxi? Are you looking for a taxi? Hey, Mister!" Koichi couldn't ignore him much longer. "I'm heading home from my part-time job so I'll give you a discount. 8,000 yen and I'll take you into town?"

Koichi chuckled out loud. "Too expensive! I'm fine getting one from the _official_ stop."

"Oh, you're Japanese too aren't you? You speak Italian very well. You live here?"

"Oh- Uh, n, I mean uh, well I learned. Anyway you're going to drive? You look like you're in some kind of gang, no thank you!" He didn't want to admit it out loud – and he thought commenting on that thing he called hair would be dangerous – but he was judging the guy completely on his hair. It's not the 90s anymore!

"Ok, how about I drop it: 1,000 yen. Just that." The boy had his hands on his hips and his face was grinning, proud of himself.

" _1,000 yen!_ Wait… No. No thanks, why would you suddenly drop it… Don't talk to me anymore." As soon as he turned around and decided on declining the 'driver' he saw the lengthy queue for a taxi. Ugh; he wanted this trip to be over with as little expenses as possible to get to Disney Land. "Wait! Hey! Hey! Why aren't you asking the people in that line if they want a taxi?"

"I'm going to go if you say no…"

Koichi debated in his mind. Even if this boy was as threatening as he looked he surely wouldn't be able to do anything while Koichi had Echoes to help. "So… you're serious about the 1,000 yen?" He scratched his face, no use being suave now.

"1,000 yen. But you're going to have to put your luggage in the front. I'm doing it without a tip!"

Without a tip too! He could do that… Koichi walked over to the front seat indicating his choice, the boy went around the car and unlocked it, getting in. "Hey! Don't think I'm just some naïve Japanese tourist. Don't underestimate me! Just take me straight to the hotel." He patted at his large suitcase as he put it down and eyed the boy who was sitting ready to drive.

As soon as he closed the door the boy made an excited giggle and smirked before taking off with Koichi just outside the back door. " _HUH?!_ " Koichi reached out. He looked around and heard the guards the boy was talking to muttering to ignore it. He was bewildered by this and decided to chase after the car. The boy in the car continued to giggle gleefully to himself and looked back at him through the mirror when suddenly the car broke down with a large thud. He felt his body shunt down. He panicked trying to start the engine up again but nothing worked. He noticed the tourist getting closer. He decided to go with plan B and bail. "Don't under estimate me." The short man threatened as he approached. The boy got out, looked at him, and let out a cheeky grin before _waving_ at him over his shoulder as he sprinted off. _The nerve-!_

"That's what he gets for trying to trick a Japanese tourist when he's basically one himself."

"Hmph, that Josuke is really trying hard to look like some badass." He could see why the officer was asking the boy to change his name. His voice was thick with accent and Koichi could barely recognize the name as 'Josuke'.

"Shh, Shh, he'll know we accepted the bribe."

' _Josuke?!'_ Koichi alerted himself. There wasn't much chance of there being another Josuke he'd bump into… And like Jotaro said: all stand users are fated to bump into each other… If he was a Joestar- He grabbed his face in shock remembering that boy's face. Damn! He was so busy judging that boy's hair that he didn't stop to think of his face. He looks almost exactly like Jotaro Kujo- To think he'd already bumped into – and already made enemies with – who he had come to find! He thought about it, it would be embarrassing to talk to him about it now 'Hey I know you just tried to rob me but I came to find you for your super old father!' He didn't think he'd buy it. Maybe he should call Jotaro. He snapped back into action – worrying about it could wait.

He opened the car door and- "WHAT! _WHY?_ M- My- luggage!" If he wanted to steal it so much then why would he do this?! Koichi fiddled his fingers into the completely devastated bag. It was torn to shreds! _Shreds!_ There was no way to _fix_ this! Even his clothes inside were tiny pieces- and oh no! His money was in there too- He didn't even steal the money he just ripped it up! God damn it! Now it was personal. Stealing is one thing but he just didn't want him to have it? He collapsed against the car door and pressed his head into his hands. He just wanted to help an old man out and go to Disney land… Even his passport was there! He released his stand, Echoes Act 1 and it flew up into the air so he could try and find 'Josuke'. Eventually it became clear he didn't have the range to find him, that boy could run far. He decided to make his inevitable walk into town now, maybe find some spare change and call Jotaro… He'd think about it more when he was there. Maybe there would be an embassy. He didn't leave until he kicked the car a few times out of spite.


	2. Crazy Diamond (Part 2)

The boy – Josuke – had escaped to a small public park, coincidentally just outside of Echoes' range. He peered around a wired fence at the airport in the distance before making an audible and animated 'phew' sound, priming up his hair. He aired his cheek and popped it with a clucking sound. "That was close…" He mused to himself and wondered how his car broke down so easily. He shrugged it off and shuffled through his pockets. Here we go, a small swatch of leather crumpled around some other fabrics and papers that he'd stuffed in his pocket. Josuke crouched down close to it and nervously – and obviously shadily – peered around his shoulder, there wasn't anyone here, one or two people in the distance.

A pink flash of a fist punched at the fabrics & papers and he gripped on tight to it. He looked up as the parts he had left behind him reassembled themselves in his hands, as he'd predicted. He shifted the now reassembled suitcase around in his hands, turning it around and inspecting it. He breathed out a sigh of relief and gently put it on the grass as if it was fragile. He slowly peered over his head and jumped forward tripping over the suitcase as he scrambled to get up.

"You're ' _Giouschi Higasciaccta_ '… Right?" The man slouched over by him after approaching him. He seemed unfazed by Josuke's shock. Josuke grabbed up the suitcase, turned around and scratched his temple in order to regroup. He looked at him suspiciously and put his hand on his hip, tilting his head up. The man continued, "This is the first time we've met, huh, 'Giouschi'…? Do you know who I am?" Josuke stayed silent and eyed the shovel in this man's hand.

He glanced up to his face and eyed the scar on his cheek. He did know who he was, 'Leaky-Eye Luca' – after refusing to back down from a fight he got stabbed under the eye now his eye won't stop leaking, is the story – but he wasn't an idiot either. "No… And it's 'Josuke'."

Luca took out a napkin and wiped his already tearing up eye. "Sorry, sorry, ' _Giooschi_ '." Josuke didn't bother to care that he got it wrong again. Either he couldn't get it right or he was returning the insult of not knowing a name. He moved behind them to a bench and sat down. "Hey, sit down for a second, right here." Josuke tilted his head up and ignored him. "Sit down already! I'll get a stiff neck having to look up at you when talking!" Josuke still didn't budge.

He turned his head to the side and put on a slightly more youthful voice. He spoke loudly, "So~ory, but my mum always tells me not to talk to _strange old men_ in the park!"

Leaky-Eye-Luca dropped the façade for a moment and glared at him. He smiled again, "Wow~ Youth these days are so paranoid!" He moved the spade around in his hands and propped it up, resting his hand on the handle, whipping his eye again with the other before propping up his head on it. "You know… 'Giooscci'," He was purposefully making the name lesser and lesser accurate now, "There are three 'Don'ts' when you establish a good friendshi-"

"What do you want?"

Luca visibly snapped out of his façade from Josuke's interruptions. He got up quickly, leaping forward with a long stride and shoving the spade's handle in the taller boy's face. This obviously would have been more effective at the short range if Josuke had played along. " _ **I'm the one doing the talking right now! Who the hell gave you permission to ask questions, you idiot?!**_ " Josuke dropped his suitcase and lifted his hands up in a mocking pose of submission. He waited as the other tip toed up close to him.

He tried to regain his calm but his voice was fluctuating with anger as he spoke. "I've heard… You've been doing some 'part-time work' at the airport?! _**Huh?**_ I, Leaky-Eye- _ **Luca**_ , haven't received my 'gift' of respect from you. Show me your wallet! Where do you have it?" Josuke kept his hands up as Luca rummaged through his pockets.

" _Looce_ , I already paid for protection-"

" _ **You paid the security guards! That's got nothing to do with me! Too bad!**_ " He pushed his spade into Josuke's cheek and pulled out his wallet, looking through it with one hand. He looked at the photo in the front, it had a Japanese woman with a young boy on her lap. A family photo? He threw the wallet to the ground when he realized it was empty. Luca reached his arm down to reach for the suitcase.

Josuke shrugged his shoulders and interrupted. "You're crying, are you ok?"

Luca immediately swung the spade at his head. Josuke managed to dodge it by jumping out of the way, barely. Something fast moved from behind his back that pushed the spade back so it would miss. He threw his leg out, pressing the sole of his shoe against Luca's chest and kicking him back. Luca stumbled back keeling over slightly. He trembled with anger and looked back up at him. He had obviously been riled up by the situation. He pouted and muttered out a few times. "You, you're… You're…" Josuke relaxed his shoulders and stared at him, getting ready. " _ **You're finished!**_ "

He threw his entire body into attacking him. Running at Josuke to close the gap, grasping tightly to the handle of the spade with both hands. He swung with velocity turning his entire body into it, aiming the sharp tip of the spade into Josuke's neck. Josuke slouched forward, squinting for the right moment, and as soon as his swing got close that same pink flash erupted from behind his back.

 _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _Ｄｏｒａ_ _ＤｏｒａＤｏｒａ Ｄｏｒａ ＤｏｒａＤｏｒａ Ｄｏｒａ Ｄｏｒａ Ｄｏｒａ Ｄｏｒａ Ｄｏｒａ Ｄｏｒａ Ｄｏｒａ Ｄｏｒａ_

A barrage of pink fists matched the echoing war cry. Each fist punching a different part of him and the spade at such a speed that he managed to get punched 37 times before the impact was enough for Luca to be sent flying backwards into the bench he had previously sat on. The bench gave wat under the impact and cracked down the middle, cradling him in place. Josuke shifted his weight on his feet and returned his hand to his hip.

Luca came to shortly after, his entire body stopped aching from the punches in less than a moment. Although there was evidence of getting hit from coughed up blood on his shirt he didn't feel hurt, and he couldn't see any wounds. He snapped his glare back up to Josuke in an instant. He had no idea what had happened. He shunted forward to try and get up. He couldn't move. His body wouldn't budge. He pulled at his back but it felt abnormally stiff. His head turned and gaped at his back. His entire shoulder was merged with the wood of the bench. He broke into a sweat and twitched forward once more. His eye began to leak. Reflectively he moved his hand up but managed to hit himself in the nose with a sharp pole. As soon as his head dazed back from the hit, he rolled his head forward in disbelief. Both his hands were locked together with a long metal pole… This- He recognized the writing on his left hand. 'SPQR' was engraved into the skin that used to look like his hand, and his finger nails were poking out a round handle shape. His hands were the same as his back, merged. His skin had been stretched over the hard metal of his spade. It was warped and sickening just to look at. He felt no real difference. His hands were cold but he hasn't even noticed until he'd tried to move them. He couldn't even more a single hand without moving the other. He gritted his teeth and stared up at Josuke in disbelief. He started to yell and scream obscenities and questions of what he'd done to him. He didn't even see the kid punch him- but Josuke ignored him.

Josuke picked up the suitcase and placed it on the bench next to where Luca was trapped. Luca squirmed and tried to twist to reach him but he had such limited movement he couldn't move in the slightest. Josuke let out a 'phew' audibly to prove he was ignoring him.

He unlocked the sides of the suitcase with a wince. He opened it up as if it were a rare treasure chest and closed his eyes. He grasped his hands together as if to pray. Once he winced his eyes open he burst into clapping and a series of 'bravos' to himself.

He giggled joyfully to himself looking inside. Not everything had been recovered, he didn't manage to pick up every scrap but it was full of clothes, a few toiletries, an expensive looking watch, miscellanies items like a passport that he really didn't care about, and, of course, the jackpot; money. He beamed in a smile, ruffling his hands through showing off the money to mock him.

He found a few pairs of boxers. He lifted them by the tip of his finger. Oh no he would not be able to sell these. He arched back as he moved them out by the tip – coincidence throwing them over at Luca as he struggled. This would be so much money! He spoke out loud, "Good job, good job, good job!" He chuckled to himself. "I can finally replace the shoes my mum made me sell!"

He smiled widely at Luca and patted himself on the back again. He packed back up the suitcase and shuffled his shoulders up. He smiled again and waved to Luca over his shoulder. "I should get back to school my mum will be mad if she finds out I'm skipping!"


End file.
